Just for fun part 6: Community Pinewood Builders
Pinewood Builders (formerly known as Pinewood Labs) is a British-based building community with ventures in aerospace, mining, weaponry, physics research, and much more. It is currently Roblox's second largest science-themed group, standing at about 83,600 members, just behind Innovation Inc. Founded in 2008 by Diddleshot, (as a group in 2009) Pinewood is one of Roblox's oldest existing groups in general. The group is recognized as a brand wherein its members tend to make games with the Pinewood logo and brand on it, drawing inspiration from Pinewood's official games. Pinewood also had a booth at BLOXcon Chicago in 2013, and served as the origins of many famous Roblox developers, such as alexnewtron, Zephyred, madattak, and Rukiryo. History The historical timeline section of this page was contributed by former Pinewood executives ranging from 2013 to 2016, as well as by conversations with Diddleshot himself over Skype and Discord. 2008 May - November * Diddleshot and a group of friends founded Pinewood as Pinewood Labs. * The earliest known games that were built were the Dog Food Factory in September and the ROBLOX Powerplant in October. The power plant was considered to be one of the first power stations ever built on ROBLOX, while the Dog Food Factory was replaced by the classic game Train Demolition. November - December * As a remake of the closed Dog Food Factory, the Bread Factory was open to the public; a large bread-making production line which sole purpose is feeding a giant noob named Bob. It became known as one of the last existing "feed the noob" places to exist on the Roblox website, as the others have died out. * Later in December, Pinewood's first headquarters, named Pinewood Labs (2008), a medium-sized building in a similar setting and style to the ROBLOX Powerplant, was opened. * This very first Pinewood Headquarters building was made into a 'ruined' state for Diddleshot's CRUSH A BUILDING! game. 2009 January * Pinewood Labs was renamed Pinewood Builders, and it was founded as a group with the latter name using the then-newly introduced Groups feature. February * The Pinewood Research Facility (2009) was built. It was a three to four story, white building located in a large, relatively hidden compound. A tunnel was reportedly located past a checkpoint which at this time, was a mystery to where it led to. * A second headquarters was built. It was a much larger compound and was relatively hidden. Not much information is available regarding it at the moment. Unknown date * Several facilities were introduced throughout 2009, such as the ROBLOX Laundromat, Pinewood Computer Core, Pinewood Space Station, (2009), the Mega Miners game, and the launch center of Pinewood's Space Shuttle Advantage. 2010 * Vice President RedDwarfIV introduces Pinewood Metro, an automated train system, which is used at the Pinewood Space Station. * RedDwarfIV adds several updates to Space Shuttle Advantage. 2011 * The Pinewood Builders Security Team was established to protect facilities, although its role was merely roleplay at this time. 2012 May * The Jet Engine Test place was built, where it would test the effects of aerodynamics, and whether it was safe to place Robloxians within 10 feet of a jet turbine. Many injuries have been reported in the conduction of this test. June * The new Pinewood Headquarters was opened, featuring a 12-story office building located on an artificial island in the vicinity of Hong Kong. * Through an actual private meeting with Diddleshot at Pinewood HQ, MRDAFG and Legodude88 founded the Pinewood Intelligence Agency, a top-secret agency responsible for managing Pinewood's internal affairs. 2013 February * Diddleshot released a major update to the Computer Core, allowing the reactor core to initiate a meltdown. This would give the Security Team a major role in protecting the core from blowing up. ** Throughout 2013 from this point, Pinewood, its facilities, and its divisions began to enter a modernization phase. August *Kyodo, who rose to the ranks as an advisory council member, joins the Pinewood Intelligence Agency. Unknown *At some point, MRDAFG resigned from Pinewood. *Vice President Catpwnszer was allegedly fired for an attempted power struggle with regards to the PIA. *Kyodo's account was hijacked, causing him to leave, but upon regaining his account, he did not rejoin Pinewood due to the aftermentioned internal affairs issue. *The rivalry between the fanbase of Pinewood Computer Core and Innovation Research Labs begin to rise as the latter rises in popularity, whereas the fanbases on both sides throw petty arguments implying one copied another. 2014 July * Due to Innovation's sudden rise in popularity as a result of its blog recognition, Pinewood began to drop in popularity, losing the claim of being the largest building group at that time. This called the management to step up in activity after a while of Pinewood management not paying attention to Innovation Inc's competitiveness. November * An overhaul of the screens and the addition of several aesthetics have been added to the PBCC upon the suggestion and contribution of RobloxGuy6403. * The Pinewood Research Facility reopened after a full renovation of its exterior and interior design. It was now located in the Sahara Desert, with the majority of the facility located underground, and is now directly connected to the Pinewood Computer Core via elevator shafts. * However, updates would remain stagnant not only for the PBRF but for most of the Pinewood facilities, as Diddleshot himself said he lacked time to do so. December * Construction on the Pinewood Oil Platform begins by a team of then-unofficial Pinewood developers from JKR Productions, led by Building Advisory Council member KelvinBlues1. It became an official game through the support of Director SigmaTech and JKR Productions CEO RobloxGuy6403. * The PIA opens up the PIA HQ for a Christmas party for the first time. 2015 January * Director SigmaTech announces the Pinewood Oil Platform to the public using his newly created Pinewood website, made through Wix. The website relied on ads to pay for its domain. February * Director Woofmacht founded the Pinewood Broadcasting Corporation, with RobbyRBLX as the first PBC President. This was in response to the en mass-founding of the Pinewood News Network by Chuba7, which Woof saw as an attempt by Chuba to gain power within the administration. * This led to a rivalry between the two media groups, in which PBC became dominant as the more active media group. * Upon observing several roleplay firefighters performing trainings and patrols at the Pinewood Computer Core, an unofficial group named Pinewood EMERGENCY was merged into Diddleshot's newly created Pinewood Emergency Team. * P.E.T. would remain mostly disorganized due to a lack of attention given to it, resulting in its own supervisors and members creating unofficial subgroups that would leave P.E.T. in leadership squabbles. March * The original deadline for the Pinewood Oil Platform missed its first deadline of March 31, 2015. April * FlightVector was appointed to the Board of Directors on April 3rd. 'April 6 events' * After a misunderstanding between Diddleshot and Vice President Legodude88, Lego was reportedly fired from his position on April 6th due to an internal conflict, prompting the resignation of the entire PIA and most of the PBV, including Woofmacht and FlightVector. As a result, the PIA and PBST were left in a state of anarchy. * In the confusion, the developers of the Pinewood Oil Platform decided to temporarily halt the project. * The Pinewood Intelligence Agency and Pinewood Security were reinstated with new replacements following April 6th, with ShatteredGuest assuming the role of Head of Security and Head of Intelligence. * To compensate for the lack of a permanent training facility for PBST, Shattered held security trainings at the Pinewood Research Facility, with "field trips" to Pinewood Computer Core and Pinewood Headquarters. 'Post-April 6' * Several PBST mid-ranks established a Skype chat group, including more members over time. Trainers and other Pinewood executives would join the said group in the next few months to come. May * Development on the Pinewood Oil Platform resumed following a reassurance in group stability. June * Diddleshot announced that updates to the Pinewood Research Facility would be restarted after around a year of inactivity. Several updates to the ROBLOX Laundromat and Mega Miners also followed. * Diddleshot joined the Skype group, initiating him to create his own, official Pinewood Skype group. * ShatteredGuest resigned from his post following a misunderstanding between him and Diddleshot at a security training, apparently due to Diddleshot hosting parties after his trainings, which Shattered found to be unprofessional. * DeathPossession was appointed Head of Security and Head of Intelligence in replacement. November * Legodude88 and some of the other executives who left on April 6th returned to Pinewood. December * A launch trailer for the Pinewood Oil Platform was announced. * DeathPossession and Momolivia were appointed to the Vice President position, much to the disgust of Lego and his fellow former executives, who left again as a result. * As part of her duties, VP Momolivia imposes managerial policies to keep the directors active within Pinewood, such as activity checks. This results in constant fighting between Director SigmaTech and Momo herself. * The Pinewood Oil Platform opened on December 23, 2015. * largeTitanic2, a member who originated from a batch of PBST trained directly after the events of April 6, BrickDynamics, a former Innovation Intelligence Agency member, RobloxGuy6403, a developer of the Pinewood Oil Platform, and Rockocco, a PBC editor-in-chief, are appointed to the Board of Directors. 2016 January * largeTitanic2, alongside his BOD position, was appointed as Head of Security and Head of Intelligence. * Director Rockocco was fired for unknown reasons. February * The Pinewood Oil Platform closed down and was moved to another group following the departure of newly appointed Director RobloxGuy6403, who was convinced to do so by Director BrickDynamics. * VP DeathPosession launches the Pinewood Discord Server, replacing the series of Pinewood Skype Groups. March * xBlueSparks, the former secretary to Legodude88, was appointed as PBC President. July * Vatnajokull was appointed as PBC President. August * PIA co-founder MRDAFG returns to Pinewood. A reformation for the Internal Affairs Committee took place. Legodude88 returned again for the third time as Vice President, only to leave later that month. * Several amendments were done to "control" the power of the Head of Security held by largeTitanic2, resulting in the position of Security Commissioner, filled in by MRDAFG. October * The PIA constructed a new headquarters and began work on new training facility concepts for PBST. November 'November 6 events' * Following several attempts by the Security Commissioner to control his powers, Head of Security and Head of Intelligence largeTitanic2 resigned from Pinewood Builders on November 6. Several members of the PIA joined him in a renegade, resulting in the group Omicron Incorporated. * The renegade of PIA members also took the Pinewood Discord server with them, prompting the creation of a new Pinewood Discord server. * As a result of the second staff purge, which resulted in little to no moderators being available to handle exploit issues at Pinewood games, Pinewood's member count began to drop by the hundreds. December * In response to the exploit threat, a beta version of a FilteringEnabled-compatible PBCC began development. Other facilities followed thereafter. 2017 January * AkaSwift was appointed as the PET Director. February * Galaxerz was selected to succeed Vatnajokull as PBC President. * The PBST Security Commissioner election took place, which was met with backlash from lower ranks. March * Woofmacht, a former Pinewood BOD who left and rejoined several times during the events of April 6th, 2015 and during 2016, returned to Pinewood, who was re-appointed to the Board of Directors. * Woofmacht then established the Pinewood Administrative Assembly as a democratic assembly to organize the immense number of high ranks in the group. * A stable build of PBCC FE was released. * A new set of PBST Commanders were appointed, namely CombativeMaster123, halfdeadtom, MultRob, TheAwesomeGuy (who was later fired for abusing PIA weaponry), D15C and theonlyinvincible. April * Major reformations began as Woofmacht was elected as Head of Security, resulting in a reform of all the high ranks. The said elections have been said to be rigged, with several saying it was in the favor of the victor. * The Pinewood Administrative Assembly was abolished. * Cajess, prominent among the PBST members for dressing up as a coffee machine at facilities, was appointed to the position of Artistry Director. * Chairman Diddleshot and Director Woofmacht had decided to reform PBC by purging the entire PBC administration and the middle ranks, removing the Editing and Journalism divisions of PBC, and re-hired robbeshens (RobbyRBLX) as PBC President again. * Trains at the PBCC were finally fixed with the help of IAC members Gonow32 and theonlyinvincible. May * Theonlyinvincible was appointed to the position of Scripting Director by Diddleshot. He was one of the only high ranks ever given access to modify PBCC and other Pinewood facilities, in which several aesthetical changes were done to the game. * Theonlyinvincible assisted in modifying the Adonis admin commands system to create PRIDe 2. * UltimatePlasmaGuy replaced Tommify as PBC President. * The Pinewood Spaceship began construction by a team of six developers it was lead by Director Woofmacht. * Several passholders of the OP Weapons gamepass at PBCC form an organized group called the U.S. Secret Service - Computer Core Division, who performed organized patrols in routinely protecting the core and blowing up the core alternatively. June * Pinewood's human resources department was created. * GraviticPulse, Cajess, and DrGezus were appointed to the Field Officer position in PBST. * Pinewood Space Ship was announced to the public. * PBST 'strike team' activities are introduced, resulting in the creation of various regiments. July * GraviticPulse leaves Pinewood, reorganizing the Gamma-Six regiment he led. * Woofmacht and theonlyinvincible were appointed to the Vice President position. August * The second trailer for Pinewood Space Ship was released. * Kezzera, a PIA intern during the events of April 6, was given the Board of Directors rank for his long-time contributions in PBST and PIA. Aeseru, a former PIA HoO and PBC executive, was reinstated to the Board of Directors. * PBC reforms began with Sir_Payne, formerly known as MRDAFG, a veteran Pinewood executive, taking control of the group. September * Group ranks are reformed with new and revised ranks. * This includes Basic and Advanced Scientists, Basic and Advanced Builders, Development Team, and Moderation Team. * Gonow32, halfdeadtom, Excitive, danielpratt222, and DrGezus, all long-time PBST members, were appointed to the Board of Directors. October * PIA Overseer Sir_Payne requested and had the PIA shut down, due to it losing its purpose. * Andimal was appointed to Board of Directors. * Diddleshot and G0LDENLUIGI agree on a new logo and host a contest to see if anyone could succeed the 2014 (current) logo. 'October 20 events' * On the days leading up to the 20th of October, close to 500 members left Pinewood, following a call by Director Woofmacht and the Board of Directors on a "vote of no confidence" in Diddleshot due to his said inactivity. * This promptly resulted in the termination of almost the entire administration by Diddleshot. Almost all were gone from the current Board of Directors, minus Cajess, all members of the development team, the Security Overseer, and both Vice Presidents. Most of these members left to a group called Hyptek. * The transition of the former Pinewood members was made easy due to the Discord server in use by Pinewood being rebranded as Hyptek's Discord server. * An unofficial Pinewood game called the Pinewood Nuclear Power Plant by CzachuPL was also rebranded as Hyptek's main game. * Due to all of Red Europa's developers leaving Pinewood, Red Europa, otherwise known as Pinewood Spaceship, was also rebranded as a Hyptek game. * Following the events of October 20, the position and holding of the Board of Directors were abolished, along with Vice President. PRIDe 2 was removed from all Pinewood games, following the resignation of its original creator, causing the PBCC to be flooded with exploiters. * The original Adonis admin command system was put into place, and all members in Hyptek, as well as any involved former Pinewood executives, were classified as "affiliated with a raiding group" and banned from all Pinewood games. * With a smaller administration, Pinewood changed direction, moving away from the idea of being a company, to merely a fan club. The administration ranks were replaced by "The Great Minds", Promoter, and the Honorable Hall of Fame. * A new Discord server, though smaller than its predecessors, was made following the loss of the former Discord server. * Momolivia returned to Pinewood amidst the staff crisis and was given "The Great Minds" role, along with Cajess. * After winning the beforementioned logo competition, Kellerite (formerly keller36) was appointed as a Promoter. November * Construction of the Pinewood Echo Mars Base begun, a spacecraft launch facility on Mars, with development being lead by Momolivia. It is currently in Alpha. * A reform was initiated in PBST and in the newly reinstated PIA, with new rules, guides, and weapons. * Cajess resigned from Pinewood. * Diddleshot stated that Pinewood may remain a fan group as it would be more on-par with the interests and intentions of the group. * Former BOD AtomicRXD rejoins Pinewood and is appointed to the PIA. December * Former PIA member KaiDartTakeTwo rejoins Pinewood and is appointed to the PIA along Daywatch. * After Kellerite temporarily restrained Momolivia of her Discord permissions due to her "abusing" Dyno commands as well as several prior events, Momolivia fired him from all groups. * Csdi, SpyAgent388, and FutureScience are appointed to the PIA, after winning a contest hosted by Momolivia. 2018 January * Diddleshot closes down the Pinewood Discord, with a statement from an affiliated server. * Without the Pinewood Discord, many exploiters found this very useful to start exploiting the PBCC servers, as there is no longer any means of quickly contacting a staff member. * Secret Service Director Logocracy is appointed to the PIA by Momolivia. * Csdi & SpyAgent388 started to help Momolivia with the development of PBST. February * Citing the termination of former Promoter Kellerite, KaiDartTakeTwo leaves the PIA. 'March' *SpyAgent388 is made a Promoter in Pinewood Builders and invited into the PBV. 'April' *U.S. Secret Service - Computer Core Division Director Logocracy is appointed as the PIA Head of Intelligence by Diddleshot, and is invited into the PB Veteran's Club. As a result, some members of the Secret Service would help in filling up the empty ranks of the Pinewood administration over time. *The Intern rank is re-added to the PIA. *Momolivia is given the rank "M" in the PIA, along with the Vice Chairwoman rank in the main group and PBST. The Pinewood rank in the PB Veteran's Club is renamed to Administration. *Many new interns begin to go through the evaluation process for the PIA, including SADENNING, Uncondoned, and Exploited_x. *SADENNING, Vah_Medoh, Deferend, SuchIsLife_610, Eurocracy, Kratocracy, and Uncondoned join the PIA as Agents. *SpyAgent388 is appointed as Head of Security by Diddleshot. *Uncondoned is appointed PET Director by Diddleshot and is promoted to the Trainer rank in PBST. *PET seems to become active again as Uncondoned has opened up applications for the "Chief" rank. *SADENNING leaves under unknown circumstances. *TomFriggus joins the PIA. *q3579, tornado813, and Dannycrew106 are promoted to overseers in PET, showing that the group has been revived. *Deferend resigns his positions at the PIA and PBST under unknown circumstances. 'May ' *Vah_Medoh is promoted to the Trainer rank in PBST. *spyagent388 is fired from his post as the Head of Security. The reasons given for his termination were his constant advertising of Fortnite streams, offers of PBST points for viewing and advertising his stream as well as sending money (including one instance of cancelling all trainings and demanding PBST members watch his stream for them to be uncancelled), and general toxic behavior. No Trainees are believed to have acquired points from this opportunity. *Following spyagent's removal, Logocracy becomes Head of Security. 'June' *ilikesinkingships and TomFriggus join the PIA as Agents. *Lua_Program, Uncondoned, and LENEMAR are invited to XYLEM Technologies, signifying the revival of the group *Thundurz and ilikesinkingships are made PET Chiefs after the previous Hazmat and Fire Chiefs were fired. 'July' *Self-training is introduced in PBST in beta development, allowing security members to attain points at any time of the day. *The "Tier A" was removed from PBST by decision of the Trainers and Diddleshot as it was considered no longer useful. *A summit to discuss relations between Pinewood and Hyptek was canceled by Diddleshot for unknown reasons. *The PBST Honors Program is introduced, where each month, the Trainers and Logocracy will choose 3 exemplary members to receive points and other lasting benefits. 'August' *Momolivia retires from her positions in PB and joins the Honorable Hall of Fame, and the Vice Chairwoman ranks are abolished. *Logocracy is given a rank in the main group and PBV based on his current PIA rank of Head of Intelligence. *In PBST, the "Head of Security" rank was renamed to "Head of Security + Intelligence" *In the PIA, the "Head of Intelligence" rank was renamed to "Head of Intelligence + Security". *Former BOD SigmaTech is fired from XYLEM Technologies due to alleged "involvement with Hyptek". *Thundurz resigns from Hazmat Chief, with Incend14ry taking the position. *As Diddleshot becomes seemingly more active, many noticeable changes and bug fixes start taking shape all over Pinewood's games. *A new rank, "Observer", is added to the PIA. *Csdi, Uncondoned and LENEMAR are invited to the PBV. Games Official games can be found on Diddleshot's profile, or on the Pinewood Builders group itself. There are also certain games which Diddleshot has officially approved, such as the PBST Points Database and Activity Center. Bold - Official game, currently open Italics - Official game, under development Bold Italics - Closed game / former game 'Pinewood Computer Core' (PBCC) *A roleplay-centric game in a huge facility where users manage the reactor, preventing it from blowing up. *It is considered to be Pinewood's main game. 'Pinewood Research Facility' (PBRF) *An extension to the PBCC, where its main focus is research. *Diddleshot's plans to construct this facility was mentioned during his interview in which he was featured on the ROBLOX Blog. 'Pinewood Headquarters' (PBHQ) *A 12-storey office tower on an artificial island near Tokyo. *The location of this building has rotated very frequently, from Tokyo to Hong Kong, and vice versa. 'PBST Training Facility' (PBSTTF) *An indoor training facility with a sun dome, connected to a train that goes to the PBRF. 'PBST Activity Center '(PBSTAC) *An outdoor PBST orientated facility solely developed by Csdi, replacing older training facilities with outdated technology such as the PBSTTF. *It also acts as a gateway for the new self-training system (still in beta), where PBST members can get training points on their own at anytime of the day. 'PBST Points Database '(PBSTPD) *A facility developed by Csdi and Uncondoned to store and show points for PBST trainees. It is also the gathering place for the weekly mega trainings. 'Mega Miners' (MM) *A distant mining facility on an unknown planet where huge excavating machinery are used to mine for resources. Or get swooped up in lava. 'ROBLOX Laundromat ' *A roleplaying game where users can chuck unsuspecting patrons into a washing machine. Or just wash clothes. *The place was converted into a more social hangout-esque game, which generated controversy from older players in Pinewood and other communities. 'Train Demolition' *A classic game where users destroy a train running towards the end of the line. ''The Dog Food Factory *A predecessor to the Bread Factory game. *Buried in the placeholder of Train Demolition. Pinewood HQ (2009) *The former headquarters of Pinewood Builders. The Bread Factory *A classic game where users can make their own bread, only to be eaten by "Bob". Pinewood Research Facility (2009) *A surface-based research facility surrounded by hills that were closed for years until the reopening of the Pinewood Research Facility in 2014. Underground (1, 2, 3) *A series of adventure games based in an abandoned facility in the Arctic Circle where the user must navigate his way to escape the facility surrounded by the lore of military involvement. Jet Engine Test *A facility where users can get sucked up by powerful G-forces. *Was featured on the ROBLOX Blog. Pinewood International Space Station *Notoriously named "PISS", it was a space station orbiting Earth that served as a checkpoint and research station for any Pinewood space cruisers that intend to go into the great beyond. *An attempt to renovate it was conducted by theonlyinvincible and GraviticPulse, but the efforts were abandoned later on. Pinewood Lock *A water gate built on the junction of a river and a lake that was constructed sometime in 2011-2013 as a personal server under the Pinewood group. *Little details are known about this game. Pinewood Oil Platform *A 12-story facility based in the middle of the Pacific Ocean that held living quarters, oil production, and gas production, alongside other amenities that serve Pinewood as an outpost. It also had an oil blowout event that would occur if pressure build-up in the tanks was excessive. *It was developed by JKR Productions throughout 2015, and released after much delay on December 23, 2015. *Following the departure of the developers from Pinewood, it was rebranded to a different group. Pinewood Marine *A naval outpost with several gunboats and canals that used to be affiliated with Innovation Inc. *Was closed due to the moderation of unknown reason, as well as a lack of updates from the owner. ''Pinewood Mars Echo Base *A launch facility based on Mars which was under construction. It was canceled. Ranks Ranks are attainable by contacting a Promoter, through an application place. 'Member' *Represents the community of Pinewood Builders. *Automatically given upon joining the group. *Unable to post on the group wall. 'Builder' Basic *Knowledgeable of the use of basic Studio tools. Intermediate *Knowledgeable of the use of the more advanced Studio tools. Advanced *Knowledgeable of the logistics of game development. Legendary *Has known to have made a popular game and is very knowledgeable in the use of Studio tools. 'Scripter' Basic *Knowledgeable of the use of basic scripting. Intermediate *Knowledgeable of more advanced scripting. Advanced *Knowledgeable of the logistics of scripting. Legendary *Has known to have made a popular game and is very knowledgeable in scripting. 'Promoters' *The first rank within the administration. *Responsible for promoting people to ranks based on their building/scripting abilities. 'Head of Intelligence' *Head of the Pinewood Intelligence Agency. Traditionally, the head of the PIA has also been the Head of Security. *Currently held by Logocracy. 'Honorable Hall of Fame' *A rank dedicated to veteran Pinewood executives. 'Chairman' *The owner of Pinewood Builders. Position held by Diddleshot since 2008. Sub-Groups Approximate member counts last updated August 19th, 2018 'PB Veteran's Club' *~21 members *Manages game development and group management. 'Pinewood Intelligence Agency' *~17 members *Manages internal affairs, intelligence and place moderation. 'Pinewood Builders Security Team ' *~27,000 members *A security force that patrols and protects interests at Pinewood facilities. 'Pinewood Builders Aerospace' *~3,000 members *A division dedicated to developing and improving aerospace-related games, such as Space Shuttle Advantage and the Mars Echo Base. 'XYLEM Technologies' *~9 members *A development division dedicated to developing advanced technologies. 'Pinewood Emergency Team' *~2,600 members *An emergency response team that responds to hazards such as fire, hazardous materials, and medical emergencies. *For quite some time everybody except Diddleshot was ranked "Member" (as of April 10th, "Rescue Hero"). On April 19, Uncondoned eventually became Director. 'Pinewood Monster Research and Containment' *~480 members *A division dedicated to researching on biohazards and unknown organisms. *Supposedly for the canceled PBRF expansion involving SCPF-like activities. 'Pinewood Builders Cargo Management' *~320 members *A division originally based on the transportation and management of cargo throughout the PB facilities. 'ROBLOX Laundromat' *~240 members *A fan club for the ROBLOX Laundromat. 'Mega Miners' *~860 members *A fan club for Mega Miners. 'PB Games' *A fan club for most Pinewood games. Category:Roblox